


study break

by purpurous



Category: B1A4
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, First Time, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 02:00:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6066406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpurous/pseuds/purpurous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chansik schools his features into an expression of moral superiority. “I’m not the one with a boner in the library.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	study break

If there was a memo he missed it, and Junghwan doesn’t know if it’s because of some scheduling conflict or twist of fate or just eccentric professors doing what the hell they want, but whatever the reason, this year Junghwan’s class has their midterms one week after everybody else’s. At first he thought this would be a good thing – technically they’d get more time to study, right? – but turns out having to be cooped up in an all but deserted library when everybody else is taking a couple of days off, going home to see their families or hanging out with friends or going clubbing and generally being in an obnoxiously festive mood, is a not very motivating situation. 

They’re sitting by a table in one of the study corners, covered in the pages of notes and copies Junghwan has strewn around him over the course of the evening. Now it’s completely dark outside the window, and the light tubes in the ceiling are starting to make his eyes hurt. There’s not even the librarian lurking around – the last time Junghwan saw her was when they came in, sitting behind the reception desk, flipping through a magazine and yawning.

Chansik is officially there to get ahead on his reading lists for his coming courses, but without the imminent threat of a failing grade hanging over his head spends most of the time looking at Junghwan, touching Junghwan, doodling in Junghwan’s notebooks or generally bothering Junghwan, all on the pretext of “helping him study”.

Junghwan doesn’t tell him to go home because socioeconomics is pretty fucking boring and when he’s bored he gets lonely and having Chansik around makes it bearable, but Junghwan tends to indulge him more than he should.

He asked Chansik to look up a word for him twenty minutes ago and somehow he ends up with Chansik sitting right next to him, chin on his shoulder, hand on Junghwan’s thigh, stroking and softly pinching and finding all the sensitive spots, whispering inappropriate, flirtatious things in Junghwan’s ear.

“Fuck you, I can’t focus like this,” he grumbles, poking his elbow into Chansik’s ribs, but with a lopsided grin that he can’t wipe off his face.

Chansik sniggers, but immediately pulls away from him and sits up straight. “I’m sorry, I’ll behave.”

Junghwan grimaces. “It’s already too late.”

“What do you mean?”

“Nothing.”

Chansik looks at him, then chokes a laugh. “You have a boner, don’t you?”

Junghwan hunches down a little more over the table and puts his arm over his lap. “I said fuck you.”

“I’m sorry. I didn’t know I had that much of an effect on you.”

Junghwan resists the urge to punch him in the gut, instead taking his general frustration with life out on his textbook, angrily flipping through the pages. “I have to know this shit by Thursday,” he whines. “My grade depends on this exam.”

“Relax, you know the gist of it,” Chansik says. “They’re not gonna ask for specifics. You’ve read the material, right?”

Junghwan nods. “But right now it feels like I can’t remember any of it.”

“Want me to quiz you?” Chansik asks, reaching for the book. 

“I can’t even think right now.”

“Because all your blood is in your dick?”

“I wouldn’t say _all_ ,” Junghwan mutters. “But it’s not helping. Thank you very much.”

Chansik shrugs. “So go jerk off.”

Junghwan stares at him. “Here?”

“There’s barely anyone here today. The bathroom’s probably empty.” Chansik twiddles his pen with his left hand. “You know, it might even be good for studying. Releases tension and shit. You’ll come back fresh and energized, ready to learn!” He flips up this thumb and flashes one of his dashing grins, one of the many that are a lot more attractive than Junghwan likes to admit.

Junghwan rolls his eyes. “I’m not doing that.”

“You’re the one who’s about to fail this course. Suit yourself.”

Junghwan squirms. He has always been bad at willing away hard-ons. What is started needs to be finished. He turns his head and scans the shelves and aisles. He can’t see a soul, at least not from where he’s sitting. Chansik’s right; it’s pretty empty. 

“Fine,” he says, scooting his chair backwards and standing up. “You too?”

Chansik looks up at him. “What?”

“Are you coming too?”

They both snigger at the double entendre before Chansik schools his features again into an expression of moral superiority. “I’m not the one with a boner in the library.”

Junghwan wiggles his brows, grinning. “Come on.” He’s not sure if he’s expecting Chansik to humor him or not. Truth to be told, he’s not even sure he’ll go through with it himself.

Chansik slowly turns his pen around between his fingers, eyes on Junghwan’s face, then drops it against the notepad with a soft thud. “This is the stupidest shit you have ever done,” he says, standing up as well and glancing over his shoulder.

Junghwan weighs on his toes, feeling adrenaline starting to seep through his body. “It was your fucking idea.”

Trying to look like serious and respectable students, they walk stiffly through the aisles over to the men’s bathroom at the other side of the floor. After discreetly peeking around to make sure that there’s nobody in the vicinity paying attention in their direction, they slip inside.

The room is empty, and both stall doors unlocked. Junghwan opens them and checks just to be sure, then starts when Chansik sneaks up from behind, grabs his ass with both hands and exhales loudly in his ear. If it was supposed to be sexy it was disastrous, but if it was supposed to break the ice it worked splendidly because Junghwan bursts out laughing. Whatever his intention, Chansik seems to go with it, laughing too and moving his hands to Junghwan’s hips, pressing against his back, sending small gusts of breath tickling over Junghwan’s neck.

“Fuck you,” Junghwan hisses again through the giggles he’s trying to fight, turning and giving Chansik a few hard kisses. His dick grows further just because of what they’re about to do, how stupid it is, that someone might come in. Chansik cackles quietly and licks at him, and it’s their most artless and inelegant make-out so far but Junghwan shamelessly pushes him against one of the stall doors and frenches him until they’re both warm and breathing quicker. 

Pressing their hips together, he realizes that he can feel Chansik’s stiff dick through their jeans, and it makes something hot and almost painful rush through him. It reminds him of what they came here to do, and of that line that they have not yet crossed, and will not yet cross. He nips at Chansik’s lips one last time, then pulls away and shoves at Chansik’s shoulder.

“Pick a stall, you little shit,” he says. Chansik grins at him with hot eyes and turns, slipping into the one closest to the wall. Junghwan pulls some air into his lungs, steps into the other stall and bolts the lock.

The stall walls have a four inch gap both at the ceiling and the floor, and Junghwan can hear Chansik breathing. He stands there, staring at the white, tiled wall, suddenly shy. Judging by his silence, Chansik seems to be feeling less daring as well.

“Unzip, hyung,” Chansik says finally.

Junghwan licks his lips. “You first.”

It’s quiet for another moment, then Chansik’s shoes shuffle over the floor tiles, followed by the sound of him sitting down on the plastic toilet lid. The rustling of fabric, and then the characteristic ripping noise of a zipper.

Junghwan quells a hysteric laugh. “You have your dick out?”

“No,” Chansik says. “Your turn.”

Junghwan stays standing, stiff, for a second, then sits down as well, opens his pants and wiggles them down a little, just enough. He looks down at the familiar shape stretching his boxers, then pulls down the elastic and takes his dick into his hand, quickly, like ripping off a band aid. 

“Okay,” he says quietly, and suddenly feels hyper aware of the situation; him, with his cock out of his pants, and Chansik literally less than a meter away from him, separated only by a thin cardboard wall, and soon to be having his cock out as well.

“You…” Chansik says. “It’s out?”

“I’m looking at it as we speak,” Junghwan says.

Chansik cracks up, but mutes it quickly. Junghwan hears more rustling of clothes, but isn’t sure what it means. “What does it look like?” Chansik asks.

“Eight inches, thick, veins the size of gummy worms,” Junghwan says, looking at his blushing five inch dick that fits snugly into his hand, giving it a few first strokes.

“Impressive,” Chansik hums.

“What about yours?”

“Fifteen inches, slimming out at the tip, suction cups along the underside. Kind of green.” 

Junghwan presses the palm of his left hand against his mouth, twitching with laughter.

“I keep it rolled up most of the time,” Chansik adds, explanatorily.

“Does it spurt?” Junghwan asks.

“Only if you tickle it in the right places.”

In the silence after their snickers have faded, Junghwan can hear the soft sounds of jerking – hand moving over flesh, wrist meeting thigh – from the stall beside him.

He tightens his own fingers and gets into it, quickly reaching full rise. His hand easily falls into the routine, lodged in muscle memory since years back, knowing exactly what to do and how to do it, but Chansik’s presence – though he can’t see him, can feel it, like the dampness of a thick fog, like a vibration over his skin – makes his body respond much quicker. He scoots forward a little, spreading his legs, thumbing over his head and drawing in a breath through his teeth.

“I want to suck you off some time,” Chansik says suddenly, voice so sincere and naked it makes something sting in Junghwan’s chest.

Junghwan’s dick twitches hard, at the tone, at the image. “Okay,” he says quietly. 

“If you want to, of course,” Chansik adds.

Junghwan bites his lip. “It’s not really eight inches.”

Chansik laughs breathily. “I know.”

Maybe Chansik sinks into thought, because he doesn’t say anything for a while. Junghwan has sunk, sunk deep into the mental picture of Chansik’s mouth on his cock, and then Chansik’s own cock, and Junghwan’s mouth on it, Chansik writhing beneath him. He swallows, breathing with his mouth open, and notes that Chansik is also breathing a little quicker, a little louder. 

“Hyung,” Chansik mumbles from the other stall.

“Yeah?”

“What are you thinking about?”

“You,” Junghwan answers, earnestly.

He thinks he hears a smile in Chansik’s voice, pictures the curl of the corners of his mouth. “Is it working?”

“Yeah.”

Chansik begins to say something else, but goes quiet at a noise outside. Junghwan heard it to, maybe steps—

The next moment the bathroom door opens, and someone barges inside. Junghwan’s hand has stopped moving, his whole body having clenched statue stiff, like a possum playing dead. He notes it has gone completely silent on the other side of the stall wall.

The intruder coughs loudly and crosses the room in a handful of echoing steps. Clothes moving, a zipper being pulled, then the gentle trickling of a stream against the porcelain of the urinal, right by Junghwan’s side. Junghwan’s toes are curled against the soles of his sneakers. His breaths come out shallow and inaudible.

Water running in the sink, splashing around, a paper towel being pulled from the dispenser, crumpled, landing feather-light in the garbage can, then the door opens and finally falls close again.

Junghwan’s limbs go slack as jelly, and he leans back against the water tank. When he hears cackles building up in Chansik’s throat, they bubble up inside him as well, and there’s no way of holding them back. 

“Shit,” he mumbles weakly when they’ve managed to calm themselves down. His pounding heart has sent even more blood to his groin, and he realizes he’d like to get this over with before something worse happens. “We have to…”

“Yeah,” Chansik says. 

Junghwan uncurls his fingers, still locked in an iron grip around his dick, and starts moving again, faster now, urging himself closer. The movements on the other side of the wall seem to pick up the pace as well. Junghwan closes his eyes and focuses his hearing, listening for Chansik’s noises. The faint brushings of fabric, the soft slide of skin, the light, irregular breaths, bringing low, growing sounds from the back of his throat. He feels a little bit creepy, but he doesn’t care.

“Have you done something like this before?” Junghwan asks, a little breathless.

“What, in a public bathroom?”

“No, I mean,” Junghwan says. He licks his lips. “With another guy.”

Chansik shifts on the other side of the wall, shoes brushing over the floor. “No,” he says. “Have you?”

“What do you think?”

Chansik snorts. “I don’t know. I bet there’s loads of guys who’d want to do something like this with you.” He makes a noise, something between a groan and an exhale. A rush of heat hits Junghwan’s face. His cheeks are probably an embarrassing shade of red.

“You’re really hot, you know that?” Chansik adds. “You’re gorgeous. If you were out, there wouldn’t be a queer guy on campus who hadn’t thought about fucking you.”

“Shut up,” Junghwan gasps, wishing suddenly he could touch Chansik, wanting it more than ever. Chansik’s chuckles spark like electricity over his skin. There will come a time, soon – maybe not next time, but soon – when Chansik will be with him, not just next to him. Then Junghwan will touch him, kiss him – fuck, he wants to kiss him – pull those noises out of him and be the one to make him come. The realization of that makes his stomach clench.

“Hyung?”

“Yeah?” Junghwan says, distantly realizing his mouth was hanging open.

“Are you close?”

“Yeah.”

“Fuck,” Chansik says, voice shaky, and Junghwan grins. He flicks his wrist faster, listening to Chansik’s little moans. Pressure starts building in his crotch, and his skin goes more sensitive.

Junghwan groans. “I’m gonna come.” He yanks out some toilet paper with his left hand and holds it ready.

There is laughter, light and breathless, from the other side of the wall. “Wait for me.”

“My dick waits for nobody.”

He can’t hold back the loud grunt when he spills, managing to catch most of it with the tissue. He twists his hand slowly, riding through the high, feeling the hard pulse of blood in his cock and in his hand. “Ahh, fuck…”

Chansik follows him half a minute later, holding his breath till the point of release and letting out a short, thick whine that makes Junghwan’s head spin in his afterglow. Chansik pants lightly, laughing between his breaths, coming down.

Junghwan tips his head back and closes his eyes, smiling absently, listening to Chansik’s calming breathing while his dick starts to soften in his hand.

There is a rustle from the other stall. “We should get out of here.”

“Yeah,” Junghwan says and tucks himself back in. When he stands to pull his pants up, his knees give a small wobble. He tenses his leg muscles and tries to walk not too stiffly out to the sinks to wash his hands.

Chansik comes up behind him, taking the second basin and pouring soap into his hands. When their eyes meet in the mirror, both grin and look away.

Chansik nudges him in the side with his elbow. “So do you feel better?”

Junghwan shakes off his wet hands and wipes them on his jeans. “Actually, I do.”


End file.
